FwPCMH20
is the 20th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 69th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After noticing how strange Rina has been the girls discover she has been taking care of a baby raccoon. As she tries to adjust to saying goodbye to it, Nagisa and Honoka are overwhelmed by their own sadness when they realize that one day they will have to part with Mepple and Mipple. Summary Nagisa prepares for a test when Mepple requests some attention from her. They get into a conflict when she refuses. Later, during the test, Nagisa has forgotten the information for the diagram she is observing, as Mepple kept distracting her. She looks through the window to notice Rina is also neglecting her test, and once school ends Shiho is quick to bring up how strange Rina has been lately. She has been spacing out a lot and doesn't seem to pay anyone attention. Honoka believes she may just be worried about something, while Akane voices that she may have a crush on someone, which Shiho doubts since Rina would have told her about it. Even if she hadn't, she would have picked up on it. Instead of worrying the girls decide to confront Rina. She denies anything being wrong, then runs off while saying she will "take care of it herself." Meanwhile, at the Mansion of Darkness, the little boy seems to desire something. The Butler Zakenna asks the villains to allow what it might be since he keeps staring at the windows so much lately. When he asks to go outside for himself, everyone expresses shock. After school the next day, the girls decide to follow Rina. She goes in the opposite direction of home and buys an apple before heading to the forest. As they watch her step into a cabin, they are accidentally outed after Nagisa steps on a branch. They find Rina taking care of a baby raccoon, and she explains that she had come there a week ago for a sketching assignment when she found it injured. She returned due to worrying over it and when it started to rain she brought it to the cabin to feed him and bandage his injured feet. They have become good friends in this time, and she reveals his name is Pontanosuke. She didn't want to tell anyone about him because she was sure if they found out, they would make her return him to the forest- but his feet aren't properly healed yet. She wants to keep him as a pet, but she knows this is impossible. Later, they take off and Rina apologizes to Shiho for not telling her anything. She knows that she will have to return Pontanosuke to the forest eventually. Shiho tells her that whatever she decides, she will give her all the support she needs. Nagisa and Honoka reveal everything to Hikari about what happened as the fairies play nearby. Nagisa is able to understand Rina's feelings though and thinks about how they will have to say goodbye to Mepple and the others someday. Just then they spot a new Heartiel: Wishun. She comments that the truth is coming, leaving everyone confused. The next day, Rina tells everyone that Pontanosuke's leg is healed so she will be releasing him. Shiho is happy, but by now Nagisa and Honoka are feeling depressed as they think about Mepple and Mipple. During break they sit on the roof and try to discuss things further when Wishun appears again. She repeats her earlier statement. Meanwhile, Butler Zakenna reveals some good news to the boy - he will be able to go outside once Viblis finishes her business. Nagisa and Honoka bring Hikari out to pay a visit to Pontanosuke. Pollun changes form so that he can play with the baby raccoon, along with Mepple and Mipple. They introduce themselves to him and they play while waiting for Shiho and Rina to finish cleaning the classroom. Pontanosuke expresses surprise, but he is very happy and plays with them. Just as Nagisa brings up what she believes to be real happiness, Viblis appears and creates a Zakenna using the cabin. The girls transform into Pretty Cure while Hikari protects Pontanosuke. The Zakenna throws the girls out and Hikari shouts to them when the Zakenna heads at her. She transforms into Shiny Luminous and while the Zakenna is distracted, Black and White attack it. In the process, the Zakenna accidentally hits the bush that Pontanosuke was inside; which angers the girls and with their newfound strength they use Extreme Luminario to defeat it. Black grabs Pontanosuke and checks him, relieved to see he is okay when Rina arrives with Shiho. Tearfully she releases Pontanosuke back to the forest and they watch as an adult raccoon arrives and reunites with it. Shiho then suggests they head off to get something to eat, offering to treat everyone as Nagisa recalls something she had wished to say. She makes a comment about friendship, only for a fight breaks out between her and Mepple after he insults her for it. Wishun is able to stop them and mentions how close the truth is now. Meanwhile, the boy in the mansion is shown to finally be away from it, outside, enjoying his newfound freedom. Main Events *The sixth Heartiel, Wishun, appears for the first time *The mysterious boy finally leaves the mansion without telling the Guardians. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Seekun, Wishun Villains *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Fujita Akane *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes